<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rose Scented Breeze by WhisperOfTheHeart925</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982916">A Rose Scented Breeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfTheHeart925/pseuds/WhisperOfTheHeart925'>WhisperOfTheHeart925</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airbender Yeri, Alternate Universe, AtLA AU, Avatar Seulgi, Earthbender Joy, F/F, Falling In Love, Firebender Irene, Firelord is trying to start a war, Fluff, Friendship, I definitely didn't chose their elements based on their official colors whoops, I listened to Milky Way a lot while writing this, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Teamwork, Waterbender Wendy, What's new?, bending is like dancing right?, oh look their colors match, oh well I kinda think it fits, this was really fun to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfTheHeart925/pseuds/WhisperOfTheHeart925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seulgi is the Avatar, and unfortunately that means she's got a lot on her plate. Saving the world, training hard and stopping the Firelord are all expected of her, and she's good at meeting those expectations even if it feels daunting at times. But the more time goes by, the more she realizes that she doesn't want to do it without her Firebending teacher and best friend Irene by her side.</p><p>Written for the Girl Crush Fic Exchange based on the prompt "Seulgi is the avatar and has to master all 4 elements in order to defeat the firelord and stop his rule of terror. There's only one problem: nobody told her she would have to do it while falling in love her teammate and teacher Irene. Avatar the Last Airbender!AU You can choose which elements each of the girls represent and how the story plays out! I just really need more ATLA aus in my life :3"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Girl Crush Fic Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rose Scented Breeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written because I, too, need more Avatar the Last Airbender!AUs in my life. Might've gotten a bit carried away with worldbuilding but I hope you enjoy it all the same!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The autumn air brushed up against Seulgi's face, carrying the musky scent of fallen leaves. Her breathing was slow and heavy as she sat on the steps behind the temple. Not many people knew about this place, it was just an old backdoor leading into an overgrown garden. But with its walls covered in moss, cracked stone and tall flower beads hovered over a tiny creek, it was one of Seulgi’s favorite places. The view of the sunset lit up the sea in the distance, painted in yellows, oranges and browns.</p><p>She often came here when she wanted to escape the hustle of her training. Back inside, she had responsibilities, an image to uphold. She remembered the day her father had told her. Crouching down beside her as he put on her jacket, somber and serious. He said being the Avatar meant it was her duty to uphold peace in the world. Being a good bender was essential, yes, but her responsibility was greater. If the power around her tipped in favor of one nation over the other, she was chosen to even the scales. And if she could not, she would let down all those that worked hard to teach her. So Seulgi burned with determination. If her trainers asked her to practice a set of new forms five times, she would practice them ten. She wouldn’t stop until sweat was running down her face and her legs felt weak. She needed to be ready. To prove herself. </p><p>Seulgi learnt fast. Many of her tutors had praised her diligence and hard work. Oh the Avatar will bring honor to the Air Temples. A model for all to aspire towards. Most times she was proud to receive praise, but sometimes she wanted to let it all dissipate into the air around her, diluted by the wind and the crickets. Out here, under the white clouds and purple sky, she could just be alive. She leaned her head on the wooden stairs, eyes resting somewhere in the distance. These grounds were sacred, and very private, save for the occasional tour of excited Earth Kingdom citizens in the distance. But even then, her tutors preferred showing them the newer, more well kept gardens. This one, with its tall grass and thick bushes, had become her refuge.</p><p>"Seulgi?" A voice called out as the doors slid open. She turned to see Yeri peaking through. The younger airbender gave her a sympathetic smile. Her skin was glowing and she seemed a bit out of breath but otherwise she wasn’t fazed, grinning widely. "You're up in five minutes."</p><p>Seulgi took a heavy breath. She stood up reluctantly and joined Yeri by the door, passing patches of green through cracks in the stone. The breeze swept through her hair one last time before she closed the door behind her, leaving behind her little patch of peace, unable to shake the feeling that something was missing.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, the four girls lounged around Joy’s living room. Yeri was leaning against Joy on the sade green rug, munching on some sweet puffed Earth Kingdom snacks. The hearty wooden furniture was all part of a set that had a few ornate details carved into it. The banners by the window were green, blending in with all the houses on the street. The Earth Kingdom city had blossomed around the Temples when Seulgi’s parents had been young. It kept growing every year, as a hub of trade and tourism. Joy, a tall, lanky girl, was the daughter of some friends of family, and she had in turn been one of Seulgi’s first friends outside the Temples. She was laughing heartily, her long black hair flowing messily down her back, arm resting on Yeri’s. Wendy, the fourth girl, sat with her legs crossed, smiling warmly. </p><p>“These are delicious Wendy, where did you get them?” Joy reached over to grab another puff but Yeri pulled the bag away from the older girl cheekily. Joy’s grin just got wider as she tried to reach around and steal it away from Yeri.</p><p>“Dad brought them back from his trip to Ba Sing Se. He thought we might like them.”</p><p>“Your dad is so cool.” Yeri said as Joy finally caught the bag and lifted it out of Yeri’s reach. </p><p>“He’s planning a trip back to the Northern Water Tribe to talk to the Elders, I could ask him to bring us some snacks from home next time?” When seeing the two girls’ excited expressions Wendy enthusiastically continued. “There are these really tasty candies made out of iced sugar, you have to try them. I used to eat them all the time when I was little.”</p><p>“Iced? Are they frozen?”</p><p>“No they’re like little candied rocks on a stick, you just make them on snow.”</p><p>“Say Seulgi, haven’t you tried something like that before from an old Waterbending teacher?”</p><p>Seulgi picked at her bracelet, and didn’t glance up. “Mmm.”</p><p>Wendy and Joy exchanged a worried glance. “What’s up?” The waterbender asked tentatively. </p><p>Seulgi didn’t want to respond. Lying down on the silk carpet, she didn't even turn her head towards the girls, keeping her gaze on the wooden bracelet she was playing with. Bringing up what was on her mind would surely bring the mood down, or at the very least bore them terribly. </p><p>But think of it, maybe they'd have something to say that Seulgi hadn't thought of yet. "Do you think the Firelord is serious about taking over The Blue Isles?"</p><p>"The Blue Isles? Those little bits of land around Kyoshi Island?" Joy's face became pensive. "He better not, that would be a serious breach of trust."</p><p>But Yeri straightened up. "You've been listening in on Monk Nam and Han again haven't you?"</p><p>Seulgi sighed, her hands dropping to her sides. "They've been talking about it all week."</p><p>Yeri's face scrunched up. "What's the big deal anyway? I mean barely anyone lives on those little pieces of land, who cares whether they're Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom?"</p><p>"Yeah but it's not about that, is it." Wendy pitched in. "The Blue Isles are one step closer to Kyoshi Island, you capture them and suddenly Kyoshi Island is next on your list." </p><p>"All I know is that if mom finds out she'll be really mad." </p><p>Yeri didn't look entirely convinced, but Seulgi quickly stepped in. "If the Firelord starts breaking treaties, it's going to be my responsibility as the Avatar to stop him."</p><p>The silence that followed was slightly uncomfortable. Could they tell how much she resented her position? Was it obvious? "But what can you do? You're not going to swoop in and stop him." Yeri said fervently.</p><p>Seulgi appreciated the concern in her voice, even if it was just for Seulgi’s own sake. “That’s why I train, isn’t it? To swoop in and stop people who want to mess things up for everyone else.”</p><p>Yeri quietened. It was easy to forget. They got caught up in practicing just for the fun of it, the five of them against the world, but they worked hard for a reason. </p><p>Wendy put a hand on Seulgi’s shoulder. “That’s why we all train. We’re in this together.”</p><p>Knowing that her friends had her back did make her feel better, but the knot in her stomach was still there, a painful reminder that the danger hadn’t passed yet.</p><p>Joy piped up. “What are you going to do if he tries anything before you master Firebending? Thank the spirits that Irene is coming back tomorrow, we’re going to need her. Can you believe she’s been gone two months?” </p><p>Seulgi froze, her hands stiffening momentarily. Unaware of the young avatar’s momentary discomfort, the others started getting excited.</p><p>“Tui and La, that’s way too long!” </p><p>"Feels like it's been forever doesn't it?" Joy smiled. "I miss her."</p><p>Seulgi reluctantly dragged herself into a sitting position, pulling her brown blazer over her shoulders. She felt her chest rise and fall, heart fluttering. A gentle flush was rising to her cheeks.</p><p>“I can’t wait for her to tell us everything that happened back in the Fire Nation. What if she met a cute guy?” Yeri thought for a second. “Or a cute girl?”</p><p>What? Could she have? Seulgi was overwhelmed with the sudden desire to stop this conversation in its tracks. But there was no way she was drawing attention to herself right now. </p><p>Continuing, Yeri made a face. “She better not have forgotten us.”</p><p>“Irene wouldn’t do that, we’ve been a team for six years now.” Wendy reassured quickly. Seulgi tried to calm her heartbeat. There was no real threat of that, right? </p><p>“Yeah otherwise I'll buy her ice cream and then airbend till it falls as I watch her hopes and dreams crumble on the ground beside her."</p><p>"Yeri I'm going to choke" Joy said between huffs of laughter.</p><p>"Nevermind I was wrong," Wendy joined in. "She's totally gonna give up on you two if she hears that- hey Seulgi what's wrong?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You look all flushed. Are you feeling alright?"</p><p>"It's nothing." Seulgi was embarrassed. What was coming over her? Why was she acting so strange, they were just talking about Irene. It would all be better tomorrow, she was certain. She was just anxious, but once the firebender got here, things would go back to normal. </p><p> </p><p>The next day couldn't come fast enough. Seulgi walked up two steps to the docks and Yeri followed with an energised little jump. The platform wasn’t crowded yet, a few people shuffled around, greeting the girls with a respectful tip of the hat as they carried their goods with quick, effortless earthbending. It was warmer today than it had been yesterday, rays of sunshine peaked through the clouds. The air smelled of fresh fish and sea salt, and the only sign of autumn was the cool breeze rolling in from the distance. It was like that last glimpse of summer packed right in between colder and colder days, reminiscent of what had passed. Yeri and Seulgi had come to welcome Irene as she got off the ship, and the three of them would meet up with Wendy and Joy at the tea shop.</p><p>Vendors set up stands on the dirt road, chatting loudly and laughing, no doubt looking forward to trading with Fire Nation ambassadors that visited their little town. The large ship had just finished docking. It was a dark, sturdy cruiser with clouds of steam escaping from several chimneys. The long tip was pointed upward like a thorn in a rosebush. The deck was crowded, and while there were a few casual visitors in their plain red robes, most people were dressed ceremoniously. Soldiers, generals and ambassadors. There was always more military on these ships than regular tourists, since traveling was expensive, but Seulgi couldn’t help but think that this time it was worse. What if conditions in the Fire Nation were getting harsher than they let on? Well it didn’t matter now, that was a problem for later, she thought as she scanned the crowd for a glimpse of Irene. She was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"She's taking a while isn't she?" Yeri said, trying to peek over the heads of soldiers and other people walking by in front of her. Seulgi felt a pang in her chest. Where was Irene? What if she hadn't made it? What if she hadn't even gotten on? She could have sent a letter ahead.  A thousand questions swirled in her mind, laced with worries and fears.</p><p>But that’s when Seulgi saw her. Irene looked flawless, as always, but there was something about her today. Her red robes were elegant, sophisticated and lined with gold. Ruby earrings caught in the sunlight, complementing her inky hair as it cascaded down her shoulders. It made her look ethereal, spiritual even. A general barked an order at an awkward looking soldier who bowed and grabbed Irene’s bags abruptly from her hands. Irene’s expression was sour but passive as she exchanged a few words with the general. He nodded and Irene made her way to the dock.</p><p>She barely appeared tired even though the trip must've been exhausting. There were no bags under her eyes, just a vague indiscernible hint of discomfort in her eyes that could be mistaken as disdain if you didn't know her. That was Irene, alway making everything seem effortless. When the young Firebender’s eyes fell on them her face changed. It was subtle, but Seulgi saw her eyes warm and her chin relax and Seulgi felt a wave of butterflies in her stomach. </p><p>Yeri ran up to her. "Irene!" Seulgi walked more cautiously, but no less giddy with happiness. When she was standing face to face with the older girl, she was suddenly aware of the exact distance separating them. As if there were some sort of electricity pulling them together, but a barrier keeping them apart, and if they were to make even one more step towards each other it would shock them both. Apart meant safe. But Seulgi couldn't tell from what.</p><p>Irene seemed to be aware of it too, because she looked down for a second, an unusual sign of vulnerability not often found on Irene's face. Then it broke out into a radiant smile. "Hey guys."</p><p>The distance felt unbearable, she wished she could reach out and wrap her arms around Irene. Let herself breathe in the calm peace that she radiated, like a pillar of strength. Why was Seulgi such an idiot? Things were going to shape up now, for the first time in months. "It's good to have you back."</p><p>Irene’s eyes shone uncomfortably about something, but Seulgi didn’t want to press right now, they would have time later to talk about unpleasant things, but for now, they could just marvel in the beauty of the moment. She felt blissful. Nothing could stop her now.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy and Joy were sitting in the back, by the small terrace giving over the sea. Two pillars held the wall up, but there was a small enough opening that the warmth from outside came in like a peaceful wave. There were two half finished porcelain mugs of no longer steaming tea on the marble table before them. The instant they stepped in, both of the girls turned towards them, and Joy waved widely. </p><p>"Hey Irene! How was the trip?" </p><p>"Good." She replied over the chatter of other people sitting around. Her voice was quiet in crowds, and Seulgi was reminded that she never seemed to like speaking in them. She never looked shy, never hunched down or covered herself, but her voice was always more quiet. Irene was moving towards a seat beside the counter. </p><p>Before she even knew what she was doing, Seulgi pulled out one of the chairs and motioned Irene to sit. Then the suddenness of her strange actions hit her and she blushed, hoping it wasn’t too visible on her cheeks. Irene stood still for a second, probably unsure as to why Seulgi would pull out a chair for her, and the girls just eyed her from the other side of the table, Joy wearing a playful smirk. Seulgi held her breath. Then Irene smiled and sat down. “Thanks.”</p><p>“So I don’t get a seat prepared for me, I see how it is.” Yeri puffed, a little too dramatically to be completely serious, as she slunched into a chair right beside Irene. </p><p>Wendy chastised her. “Yeri hun. We’ve talked about this.” </p><p>The two had a brief indiscernible exchange that Seulgi wasn’t quite sure she understood. She narrowed her eyes, the words what’s that supposed to mean on the tip of her tongue, but unsure whether she would end up regretting drawing attention to it.</p><p>Irene looked just as uncomfortable as Seulgi, and Seulgi felt a surge of affection for her. Thank goodness at least someone is on my side. The others must've noticed Irene’s discomfort and decided that asking about other things was more interesting than wherever this was heading. </p><p>“It's so good to see you." Joy took a sip of her tea. "How was your stay?" </p><p>"Yeah how'd it go?" Knowing Yeri, the girl had been waiting the whole way here to ask that.</p><p>Irene looked down and took a short breath, and Seulgi was once again filled with a crawling suspicion that there was bad news, but then in a second Irene looked back up and smiled as though nothing had happened. "It was beautiful. They've been building a new wing in the palace for some of the high ranking officers and their families. When I left they were just finishing up our suit, we should be able to move in when I return.”</p><p>“Return?” Seulgi paled. </p><p>Irene’s hands went to her hair, brushing a strand behind her ear, as though to hide her face momentarily. There was something in her gaze, a vulnerability that made Seulgi’s neck tense up. “Are you returning?”</p><p>Irene bit her lip, uncertainty flickering in her eyes. She opened her mouth, but paused, her lips half open, gently resting. Seulgi felt a short spike of fear course through her. “I didn’t want to bring it up so soon,” Irene’s brows furrowed, “but I have to.”</p><p>There was a defeated undertone in her voice, although she was more confident in her words than in her attitude.</p><p>Seulgi pushed the rising fear down, like a cork on a bottle, and instead tried to understand. “But the Firelord just wanted you there for the summer, so that you’d learn new techniques. You had two months, the training can’t be that long.”</p><p>Irene closed her eyes, averting her gaze from Seulgi’s. When she opened them once again they were glistening. “I have new orders.”</p><p>New orders? What did that even mean? Seulgi’s words caught in her throat, but her heart was starting to beat loudly in her chest. No one was saying a word, and Seulgi felt as though every second lasted a minute. “So what are they? Your new orders?” </p><p>“Fire Lord Lee has requested for all Firebenders to return to the capital.” Irene’s eyes were still fixed on Seulgi’s, almost apologetically. </p><p>“That’s stupid, how am I supposed to learn Firebending if there are no Firebenders here?” The table turned silent. Across the room, the sound of porcelain clinking and joyful laughter buzzed out into a haze, and all Seulgi could focus on was the sound of her own heartbeat. </p><p>Oh.</p><p>That was the whole point. </p><p>The Firelord didn’t want her to learn. Seulgi took a deep breath. This was what Monk Nam meant when he mentioned measures put in place in preparation of war. If the Firelord was planning on starting a war with the Earth King, he would want the Avatar to be helpless, not learning from his top benders. It was the most horrifying thought she had had in a while and yet it made perfect sense.</p><p>For a second Seulgi imagined it. Learning bending from someone else other than Irene, but the idea filled her with disgust. Irene was one of the most incredible people she had met in her entire life. Irene had a certain quiet resilience. Around her, Seulgi had felt inspired to face the world around her. Seulgi felt her hand drift to her wooden bracelet softly rubbing her thumb across the beads. This summer had been so tedious without Irene here, living from one day to the next just to see her come back, and now she would be leaving? For good?</p><p>“Is this what you want?” After all the times they’d layed on the grass, looking up at the sky. After all the times Irene had looked into her eyes and told her how much it meant to her, living there with them.</p><p>“It’s not about what I want Seulgi.” She protested. “I’m a loyal citizen, you of all people should understand that.”</p><p>“What does that even mean?” </p><p>“It means- oh nevermind!” Irene’s arms fell to her sides.</p><p>Seulgi dragged her face away from Irene only to find her friends’ concerned expressions looking back at her. Yeri was looking down at her cup. Joy was fiddling with her fingers on her lap and Wendy was empathetically glancing from Irene to Seulgi and back. </p><p>Seulgi felt her heart swell up. "Fine. Leave. I’ll find another Firebending teacher.”</p><p>"Selugi don’t say that!" Joy cried out, her hands suddenly still on the table.</p><p>Watching Irene's face felt like watching glass shatter. It tore Seulgi's heart in two to see her in so much pain. But she would not bring herself to take her words back. It's not like she could do anything to stop Irene from leaving. </p><p>She composed herself faster that Seulgi would've been able to. "Okay."</p><p>Hearing the determination and resigned acceptance in Irene's voice felt like someone was pressing down her lungs, constricting them, making it hard for her to breathe. “Okay?”</p><p>“I hope you do find another Firebending teacher soon Seulgi, you’re going to need one.”</p><p>Seulgi had been bracing herself for it but it didn’t feel any less painful. What had Seulgi even been hoping for? For Irene to declare that she would go against her family and her nation to remain by Seulgi's side? A small voice inside her whispered that yes, that was exactly what she wanted. But Irene didn't owe her anything, and now she was going home.</p><p>Irene stood up, in the middle of the tea shop, the casual laughter and laid back decor. “I’m sorry, please excuse me, I’m feeling a bit tired from my trip.” She gave one last look at Seulgi, and it felt like Irene was daring her to speak up. But what could she say, Seulgi couldn’t tell. </p><p>This was it. This was the end, Seulgi wanted to scream out but instead she just stood, rigid as a statue while Irene walked out of the tea shop, dignified, and without even looking back, leaving Seulgi to feel so terribly alone.</p><p>"Seulgi." Wendy turned her worried gaze onto her. Her friends' concerned expressions made Seulgi feel trapped. Had she just done something terrible? Was it her fault that Irene was leaving?</p><p>"I don't need a Firebending teacher anyway." But the words sounded hollow even to her own ears. Before they could say anything else, Seulgi stormed out as well.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi didn't know where she was going, only that she needed to clear her mind. She found herself walking back to the docks, which were a little less crowded than they had been in the morning. Some of the vendors had left, and most of the Earthbenders were on lunch break. Seulgi kneeled down by the water dangling her legs off the side of the wooden deck. </p><p>What was she going to do now?</p><p>She had overreacted, that was for sure. But Irene had been looking at her like she wanted something specific and Seulgi had felt so lost. </p><p>"Hey you." It was Joy. Seulgi didn't smile at the arrival of her friend, instead just looking off towards the sea.</p><p>"No one blames you for what happened back there." This caught her attention, but she didn't want to seem too eager so she just kept looking out. "Alright what's going on?"</p><p>Seulgi sighed. "I don't know Joy. Sometimes it just feels like I'm never going to be good enough."</p><p>"Good enough for what?” Joy smiled. </p><p>“I dont know.” She insisted. Seulgi let her head hang low, and closed her eyes. The wind caressed her cheeks and the sweet sea salt filled her nostrils. “What if I’m not cut out to be a leader? I can’t even get those closest to me to stay and fight by my side.”</p><p>Seulgi looked towards Joy, hoping to find something in the girl’s gaze that would make sense of her emotions. But to her absolute horror, Joy started laughing. </p><p>Seulgi froze like a deer-bear in headlights. “W- what?” Seulgi felt herself blush. “What did I say?” </p><p>Joy seemed deeply amused and it was honestly quite frightening. “Well did you tell her that you wanted her to stay?”</p><p>Seulgi’s reply was indignant. “I did! I mean, she knows I need her.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you didn’t tell her that you wanted her. It’s not the same thing.” Joy seemed to be enjoying herself far too much. “Honestly it sounded kinda like you didn’t want her to stay at all.” </p><p>Seulgi looked at Joy like she’d just grown an extra head. Joy bit her cheek, probably to contain another fit of laughter. “I mean think about it. Maybe Irene is tired of being seen as just a tool to learn bending from. First the Firelord orders her around without asking what she wants, and then her cru- her best friend only thinks about her as a teacher. It's bound to make anyone feel upset."</p><p>Seulgi felt her heat clench. She had messed up. It didn’t feel great, but there was a sliver of hope in there. “And you think- you think if I tell her I- what? I want her to stay, you think that’ll make a difference?”</p><p>Joy nodded. “Mhmm.” </p><p> </p><p>She didn't know where to look first. Seulgi ran back on the main road to the Temples, panting heavily. Her face was probably turning bright red, as the sun shone down on her forehead. </p><p>The Fire Nation generals were staying in the Eastern Temple so that was first on Seulgi’s list. She didn’t have too much time to think, but making a rapid decision, Seulgi veered to the left after the main bridge, into the gardens. This would get to the Eastern Temple faster. But where to from here? What part of the tower should Seulgi go to? Just as she was nearing the Temple, she spotted Irene walking along the riverbend to her left and froze. The older girl looked different than she had at the tea shop. Her hair was tied up loosely, and she’d changed out of her red dress into some pants and a chemise. Seeing her walk by the river on her own took Seulgi by surprise, but she was grateful to find her.</p><p>"Irene!" She called out, drawing attention to herself as she approached. </p><p>"Seulgi?” Irene seemed to be suddenly awakened from her thoughts, and Seulgi felt like she was intruding on a private moment, but there was a hopeful light in the girl’s eyes that encouraged her to stay. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>It was striking just how poised she could look, even dressed so casually. Her warm eyes shone among the colorful leaves, soft skin shimmering as it caught light in the tender sun. Seulgi must've looked like a disheveled mess in comparison, hair coming out of her ponytail, cheeks red and out of breath.</p><p>"I came to find you. I’m sorry for what I said."</p><p>Irene's eyebrows raised up in surprise. "You were only telling the truth."</p><p>“No,” Seulgi let herself catch a breath. “I was being an idiot.”</p><p>The two girls stared at each other, and Seulgi suddenly felt so unsure of herself. She felt like the weakest person alive in front of Irene. But she hadn’t come this far just to give up. “Do you remember when you gave me this bracelet?” She lifted her wrist and pulled at it hesitantly.</p><p>Irene was slightly taken aback if her confused expression was anything to go by, but she waited patiently for Seulgi to keep going. “It was our first day of lessons together. I kept trying to follow what you were doing but I couldn’t even hold a flame and I was so frustrated even though I tried to hide it.”</p><p>Relief washed over Seulgi. Once she started talking, she found the words pouring out without even trying. “You told me that you used to keep the bracelet as a safety net when you were learning how to bend. That you knew things had to be okay because this bracelet was precious to you and you wouldn’t allow yourself to burn it. I remember thinking you were the most insane person I’d ever met, because how could that help you stay in control? But it worked. Not because the logic made any sense, mind you, but because suddenly I had a better reason to try. I wanted to impress you.”</p><p>Seulgi swallowed. “It was never about the bending, and I’m an idiot for making it seem that way earlier. Thing is, you make me want to become a better person. When I’m with you I stop thinking about being the Avatar, or fulfilling some kind of destiny. I just want to feel close to you. I know it sounds crazy, but I can’t imagine my life without you.”</p><p>Purple and white orchids decorated the grove of trees around them. Their sweet scent filled her with peace, and this haven of Seulgi’s suddenly felt so much brighter. “This summer has been so lonely,” she found herself saying, and the moment she uttered those words she knew it was true. “I trained every day, and every day I thought, it’s so dull, you know? I’ve been counting the days until you came back, and I just, I can’t lose you again. I don’t want to.”</p><p>Irene looked into Seulgi’s eyes sorrowfully, but when she started speaking, there was a smile dancing on her lips. “You are an idiot.”</p><p>“But, I don’t mind.” Irene was standing so close to her now, Seulgi could feel the electricity between them once again. “It’s always been challenging for me to open up to people. I don’t trust others easily, and it takes a lot for me to get comfortable with someone. I thought the Avatar would be the last person on Earth who I’d want to open up to, just another spoiled girl who thinks she owns the world, but that’s not who you are at all.”</p><p>Irene smiled fully now. “You’re kind, and thoughtful, and you’re one of the most resilient people I know.” </p><p>Seulgi felt herself blush despite herself, Irene’s face so close to hers underneath the trees. Her breath caught in her throat and she forgot how to speak. Luckily Irene hadn’t. “The truth is, I’ve liked you for a while now.” Did that mean what Seulgi thought it meant? She felt an anxious ball of stress in her chest. “You’re right, I don’t want to go back to the Fire Nation. I want to stay by your side.”<br/>
Then Irene reached out and held onto Seulgi’s hand and Seulgi’s eyes widened. “I wish things were different.” </p><p>And this time when Seulgi saw that look in Irene’s eyes, the one daring her to say something, Seulgi knew exactly what to say. “Then stay.” Seulgi smiled. “Don’t go back. If the Firelord wants to say something about it he can come tell us to our faces.”</p><p>“It’s not that simple Seulgi,” she protested feebly. “My parents, they want this, they want war.”</p><p>“Irene. Look at me in the eyes and tell me you want war.”</p><p>Irene’s delicate hand was still in Seulgi’s, and Seulgi, taking her silence as encouragement, prayed that this would work, no matter how reckless it sounded to her. “You were right earlier, I do know what it’s like to act out of duty. But sometimes your duty isn’t to your country.”</p><p>“It’s to your heart?” Irene teased. </p><p>Seulgi blushed scarlet. “Yes?”</p><p>Irene laughed. But she edged closer to Seulgi and her heart fluttered in her chest. “Stay with me” she found herself saying. “Stay with me forever.”</p><p>“You do make a convincing point.” Irene ran her tongue across her lips, her gaze intensely fixed on Seulgi. Under the soft light peeking in through the leaves, a pleasant breeze brushing through Seulgi’s hair, she held the hand of the woman she loved. Who knew what the future would hold for any of them, but one thing was for sure.</p><p>Right now, she had everything she wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>